The Potion
by miche.mash
Summary: Natsu accidentally buy s Lucy a strange perfume as a gift resulting in Lucy becoming extremely clingy, how will Natsu react? Does he like it? Funny and awkward moments may just make them closer.
1. Chapter 1

The Potion

Summary: After Lucy takes a mysterious love potion she suddenly clings to Natsu and won't let him go, but does this event become an eye opener for the two. A couple awkward situations, and confession.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"C'mon Happy, we have to find something that Lucy will like," I ran out of the house making my way to the Magnolia markets.

"I don't see why we can't just get her fish," Happy complained.

I sighed, "Lucy's a girl and she likes girly things, and fish is not girly. We have to get her something that she'll appreciate."

Lucy had been so kind to me the past few days; in fact she had been extra kind. Like she was actually inviting me to come over I mean not that I didn't want to stay, but she always seemed red a lot when I said 'of course!' I strolled the streets passing many stalls and taking time to look at the ones that seemed interesting, I was starting to get hungry and impatient. Maybe I should just call Lucy and ask what she wants! Oh wait, it has to be a surprise.

"You there boy why are looking down?" I heard an old man's voice behind me.

He was seated at a small table with cloths and candle around it, his skin was awfully wrinkly and the smell of flowers was prominent in the air, "Oi gramps what's it to ya?"

He put on a small smile, "shopping for a girl?"

I was immediately intrigued, "how did you know?"

"Natsu I don't trust this guy," Happy whispered.

I waved him off and the old man continued to speak, "for your girlfriend?"

"Well we are best friends."

"Are you and Lucy going out?" Happy asked.

I looked at him, "that's irrelevant."

"So what are you selling here Gramps?"

He held his hands out gesturing to all the different colored bottles and powder before him, "a wide range of female products, ones that I feel will be to your significant other's liking."

I put my hand on my chin observing the various products; the pink one specifically caught my eye, "what's this one?"

"A perfume."

"Just a perfume?" Happy said flying over me.

The old man shook his head, "no, no, no this is the kind of perfume that draws lovers together."

"LOVERS!" Happy and I both exclaimed.

Happy looked at me, "Natsu, I don't think Lucy would want that."

I thought for a moment, Lucy and I were already close. I mean how much closer could we get? Like Alzack and Bisca. The idea made me smile, "is it magic?" I asked hoping it wasn't.

The man answered a no a little quickly; it was a bit suspicious but whatever right. I had a major grin on my face, "I'll get it!"

Happy gasped saying it wasn't a good idea but I wanted to get something that would make Lucy and I relationship stronger, not to mention something she'd appreciate.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Hey Gray, Erza have you seen Natsu?" I asked the two mages sitting at the bar.

They both looked at each other, "he went out," Erza said suspiciously.

I raised an eyebrow at the two of them, "fine, don't tell me," I bit my lip; I just couldn't help but wonder where he could possibly be.

Knowing Natsu he could be getting himself in all kinds of trouble, I sighed deciding to head home and not worry. Just as I was walking out Mira called, "Lucy," she whispered to me, "I heard Natsu was getting something special for you."

A lightning bolt shot through me, no literally a lightning bolt shot through me. Laxus had brushed up against me, "careful," I said to him, "you could hurt someone Laxus."

He looked at me expressionless, "still looking for Natsu, blondie?"

I shied away, "he was in town today with that damn cat," he explained.

"Thanks," I ran out of the guild, why was everyone always asking if I was looking for him. Yeah sure I was but that doesn't mean I want you harassing me about. I arrived home, unlocking the door, throwing my bad on the bed and… "Ow" I heard Natsu's voice.

I looked over at him with a smile and hugged him, nice and tight. I quickly let go realizing my actions, "sorry, I thought you were really injured from my bag so… I uh yeah. What are you doing here?" I asked firmly.

He gave me the 'are you okay' look, "I came to give you something, by the way are you feeling alright because you've being acting strange all week?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm fine…" I wanted to ask what he had for me, "did you want to go on a mission or something?"

He smiled, "as long as you're okay, but maybe a mission tomorrow. I bought something for you," he threw it to me.

I caught it with a smile; it was a cute and tiny box. I slowly opened it revealing a pink bottle, which read, '_For love, let this mixture bring us closer than ever_.' I put the box down taking the perfume and smelling it. The aroma of roses and fresh rain filled my nostril, it was beautiful. Suddenly my body became very light and I wanted to sleep, "this is beautiful Natsu."

He looked away smiling, "I'm glad you like it, by the way can I stay the night? Happy has gone home and I wanna sleep here."

I nodded feeling really sleepy, "sure thing," my voice was drowsy.

Natsu removed his top and shoes hopping straight into my bed, "night Luce."

I managed to get dressed in the bathroom considering how tired I was, due to my tiredness I only managed to put on an oversized shirt and barely brush my teeth, "time to sleep," I said to myself.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning feeling very comfortable, the smell of vanilla and a little turned on. I opened my eyes analyzing my surroundings; Lucy completely had her body around me. Her arm around my neck, breast pressed on my torso moving up and down with her breath and her smooth legs wrapped around mine, I took a deep breath trying to analyses the situation, "Lucy are you awake?"

She smiled moving closer, "yes Natsu."

She was consciously doing this; she is completely in control, "are you okay… with this?"

She nodded her head, opening her eyes and staring up at me, "morning Natsu."

Her eyes were really big and beautiful, lips full and certain glow radiating off her, "morning?"

I sat there for a moment then decided to get up, I ran to the bathroom taking a deep breath. What the hell is going on with Lucy? I showered changing in to the spare clothes I had left here; I came out to see Lucy on the bed looking all cute in the oversized shirt which belonged to me. I stood in the middle of the room as Lucy looked up at me, she got up beginning to unbutton the shirt, "you took a shower without me, wanna join me this time," she had almost unbuttoned her shirt to the point of me seeing her very exposed. I quickly turned away pushing her into the bathroom, "you're no fun," she said through the door.

I ran out of her apartment straight to the Guild, this was all too weird. As I entered Fairy Tail I went straight over to Happy who was sitting with Wendy and Charla, "Happy I need to talk to you about Lucy."

"Is it about the perfume, I told you she wouldn't like it."

I ushered him over to the side, "no this is different Lucy is acting strange."

Mira overheard and came over, "you always say that Natsu, and maybe she didn't like the gift you gave her."

Wendy jumped up in excitement, "Natsu gave Lucy a gift, how cute. Did she like it?"

I scratched my head in nervousness, "well… I think she liked it."

Lucy had suddenly run through the Guild doors; she was wearing the typical mini skirt, tank top and boots looking exceptionally cute. I gulped, "oh no."

"Natsu!" She ran over to me smashing a kiss on my lips, the tasted like strawberries also very soft.

The whole guild gasped, this is bad. I wanted to kiss Lucy again the moment she pulled away but it didn't feel right, "Lucy what's going on with you?" I asked her whispering.

"What is going on?" Erza asked red all over. She was happy but had many questions, "when did this happen?"

I shook my head, "nothing happened, this is a big mis…" I went to finish but Lucy had her finger on my lips sending shivers down my spine.

She looked around the guild staring at the familiar faces, "I love Natsu, and he loves me. We're destined to be together," she had herself wrapped around my arm.

I couldn't have felt more uncomfortable with the whole guild watching this happen, "Lucy, when did this all start?" Levy asked.

"Last night, when Natsu dragged me into bed and slept with me…" I covered her mouth before she could finish, Wendy covered he ears with cheeks all red.

"Wendy don't listen to this," Charla came to her aid.

Mira leaned on the table in disbelief, "Damn, flame freak you finally did it," Gray gave me a thumbs up.

After ignoring the other entire question that came flying Lucy and I took a seat at a table, I had to figure out what the hell was going on. Lucy wouldn't stop playing with my hair as we sat; Gray and Erza just stared in fascination but mainly in disbelief.

"Hey Gray, Erza," Lucy said, "don't you reckon Natsu has the most beautiful hair?"

Erza and Gray laughed out loud, "what this salamander?" Gajeel called out.

After the two had finished their laughing fit, they got serious and started asking questions, "so when did this all start?" Erza asked.

"Last night."

"Just randomly," Gray asked.

I shook my head then Happy fly over, "Natsu got her this strange perfume, the old man said it was perfume but he seemed off."

"Well I thought it was just perfume till Lucy smelt it, I just wanted to get her something she'd appreciate," I confessed.

"Isn't that cute, Natsu's made another idiotic move," Gray joked.

I clenched a fist but Lucy stopped me, "Natsu it's okay, I like being this close to you."

I couldn't tell if that was normal Lucy speaking or the one under the control of the potion but it sounded sincere, "we have to fix this," I said.

"You're right," Gray agreed, "no girl should have to hopelessly cling to you," he started giggling again. I grunted in annoyance.

It didn't take Levy long to find the potion in her books and how to fix it, "so what do I have to do?" I asked.

Levy read the page, then looked over Gajeel who was also reading it; they all passed the book around exchanging look, "what is it?" I hadn't even seen it yet. Lucy snatched the book from Laxus who was having a look, Lucy looked up and me with a smirk the out the book down throwing herself at me. The guild giggled, "I like this Lucy better," Laxus said.

I looked at the book and it said that I had to wait it out, it could vary from days to weeks or I could pass the infatuation of hers to someone else but that would mean she'd be fawning over some other guy and no way is that happening. I don't want some other guy taking advantage of Lucy; I mean is this really what she wants?

"I guess you're stuck with me," she whispered seductively.

The day had gone by and people had left me to fend for myself with an overly attached Lucy, Gray was the last person left in the Guild just after he had said goodbye to Juvia. I ran over to him while Lucy was in the bathroom, "Gray I need your help."

He raised an eyebrow shirtless, "why?"

"How do I deal with an overly attached Lucy, she wants to do things to me," I mean the idea didn't sound totally bad but if let her and the real Lucy came back she'd kill me.

Gray waved his hands, "okay please I don't wanna know besides why would I know how to deal with an overly attached girl?"

I slouched like it was obvious, "J-U-V-I-A c'mon help me out."

"One, Juvia is not as bad as Lucy right now and two, you actually like Lucy so you'll figure something out. Just don't do anything you'll regret."

Gray left with some good advice, he was right. I really like Lucy and I can handle her just don't do anything stupid. Lucy came out of the bathroom skipping towards me, "did I keep you waiting?"

I shook my head, "not even a little while."

We started walking back, the moon was out and Lucy was looking really good on my arm, "Lucy, are you back to normal yet?"

"Of course I am," she went on her toes kissing me on the cheek.

I sighed, finally we arrived at her place and she just needed to sleep. Maybe that would help her get back to normal, "do you want hot chocolate?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna sleep?"

"I'm sure," she sang, "I know you like marshmallows and extra hot."

"You remember?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, "of course, how can I not remember if the man I love likes it extra hot with marshmallows," she giggled.

I felt a small blush; would Lucy ever say that to me if she wasn't under the influence of a potion? We sat down on her bed drinking the hot chocolate all snuggled up, Lucy stared out the widow glaring at the stars, "Mira always said how we would end up together…" she laughed, "I guess she was right. We are meant to me.

I was taken back, "Yeah… still wanna go on a mission tomorrow?" Thought I'd change the subject.

She looked at me excitedly, "just the two of us, no Happy."

"But he always comes along."

She put her hot chocolate down then took mine out of my hands and put it down, she leaned in closer on all fours, "I just want it to be a little more intimate."

I was frozen on the spot, not wanting to move but knew I had to, "nah he should come."

"I love you Natsu and I want to show you how much," she wrapped her arms around my neck placing her lips on mine, she had seated herself on my lap with her legs around me, we had begun making out. Mira had told me Lucy had never kissed a guy but that was hard to believe now, she was squirming a lot and moaning I couldn't help but get a hard on. This is bad I don't want to stop, everything about Lucy was beautiful and she made me feel really good but I had to stop. I pushed her away slowly.

"What's wrong" She asked, to my surprise I had unknowingly removed her top and she was sitting there in just a bra. I just stared, "wanna touch them? Not like you haven't before."

This Lucy was very naughty and bad, I did kind of like it but I knew my Lucy wouldn't want this. I put the blanket over her, "goodnight Lucy," I got up but she grabbed my scarf, "I can't stay here anymore."

Tears started to appear like crystal in the moonlight, "I'm sorry…"

I was going to ask why she was apologizing but she spoke before me, "I don't want to lose you Natsu," she let go of my scarf closing herself into the blankets, I couldn't just leave her now.

I took of my shoes hopping into bed with her once again.

**A/N: So the next chapter will conclude the story I really hope you liked this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

**Lucy P.O.V**

I sat at the table as Natsu was still sleeping; he was only just waking up to the smell of crunchy bacon and fresh eggs. I crawled over to the bed putting my face right in front of his so I was only inches away, "morning sleepy head," I said in my sweetest voice.

"Lucy, are you back!" He shot right up grabbing my shoulders; I always liked his firm grip.

I looked at him in confusion, "of course I am," I said tapping his nose, "I made breakfast. Come eat."

He came and sat down still acting a little off, I scooted next to him hoping he'd feel more comfortable. We began eating in blissful silence, "this is really good, as usual Luce!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks Natsu," I smiled at him, "what's the plan for today? A mission?"

He didn't say anything, "Are you back to normal?"

I tilted my head, "what do you mean?"

He gulped, "you know what I mean."

I licked my lips, "nah ah, why don't we go on a date. Just the two of us," I held his hand intertwining our fingers, "then we can just come back to mine and…"

He pushed me away, "okay, looks like the spell hasn't worn off," the pink headed teen was looking really red all of a sudden.

We finished breakfast and made our way to the guild, "listen Lucy, I can't stay with you all day otherwise I may do something I don't mean to do. Do you get what I mean?"

We were standing at the entrance of the guild, "I don't get it, have I done something wrong?"

He was scratching the back of his head, "just hang out with Wendy for the day, I need to go into town."

"Let me come with you," I held my hand tighter, "some girl might try and flirt with you," I was starting to remind myself of a certain water mage but I guess I understood why, because I really like Natsu.

He stuttered, "mm maybe another time," he was about to run away but I pulled him back for a kiss; I made sure he couldn't get away but I knew he liked it.

I finally let go and Wend, Erza and Gray were at the door all red, "I love you Natsu!" I waved at him.

"Uh bye…" he's so cute when he's shy.

"How many times am I gonna have to see that?" Gray muttered.

Erza cracked a smile, "I think it's cute, don't you Wendy?"

The tiny blue haired dragon slayer agreed, "True love."

I walked into the guild taking a seat at the bar to order a drink, "a strawberry smoothie please Mira," I was feeling really down now that Natsu had left, what was I supposed to do?

"Here you go, Lucy," she placed it before me, "have you and Natsu gotten up to much this morning," she was clearly implying something.

I scratched the surface of the counter, "I wish, Natsu will barely let me touch him."

Mira giggled, "I don't think I can get used to you talking like that."

Juvia sat next to me looking nervous like she wanted to ask something, "Juvia, are you alright?"

She was shocked by my asking but calmed down, "Juvia is just happy that Lucy has finally accepted her feeling for Natsu…" she put a fist up, "Juvia is rooting for you."

I grabbed her hands holding them up, "thank you Juvia!"

I was walking to go and sit with Lisanna so she could tell me everything she knows about Natsu when I heard Cana say my name, "... Lucy is still under the potion?"

Potion? What is she talking about?

"I know but it's cute, apparently Natsu is really good and won't touch her," Mira explained.

Is that why he won't reciprocate my feelings, because I'm under a potion?

Erza looked concerned, "I'm afraid it'll take too long for the potion to ware off, and what if Natsu really doesn't love her."

They all shook their heads, "nah, they like each other but Lucy can't be like this for too long. Natsu is too good to do anything to her," Levy commented.

I took a deep breath running off, I was ages from the guild by now and who know how long I'd been running for. I saw Gray in the park, what is he doing here? I avoided him at all cost not wanting to be seen with tears in my eyes, unfortunately he had seen me already, "Lucy, why are you crying?"

I didn't answer, "silent treatment really..."

Before he could continue I cut him off, "Apparently I'm under the influence of a drug and I don't really love Natsu and Natsu doesn't really love me, but I love Natsu and the thought of him not loving me hurts. At first I thought maybe it's crazy but he doesn't even want to touch me and this potion will never go away and I will be left hurting forever because even if Natsu does love me he won't make a move because I'm not the real Lucy!"

I could tell he was looking at me wide eyes, "why don't you just tell him you love him?"

"Like it's that easy," I sniffled.

He took a deep breath, "what makes you think Natsu doesn't love you?"

I looked at him, did he listen to anything I said, "because he won't even touch me, idiot!"

He had on a smirk, "He probably wants to, just doesn't wanna do it then get in trouble from the Lucy that isn't forced to like him. He's probably worried that the real Lucy doesn't like him."

I shook my head, "how could she not, he protects her, cares for her and makes her feel like the most beautiful girl on the plant."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it, you're in love," he said feeling uncomfortable.

He placed his hand on my forehead, "what are you doing?"

"You're heating up, I'm cooling you down."

"Thanks Gray, but I still love Natsu," I said.

His face immediately froze.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I had gotten back to the guild after having spent time in town with Happy trying to look for more answers about this potion, "Oi Happy, Natsu, where have you been?" Charla asked flying over with Wendy.

I didn't wanna disclose too much information, "just out, what is it?"

Wendy spoke, "Lucy was really sad without you," she giggled.

I slouched, I probably should find her. Erza came up to me, "I'm not sure how long it will take to go away, the potion that is."

"I went to a specialist and they said I can bring her in to see how long it may take," I smiled.

At least knowing would give me closure, "so go find Lucy," Cana blurted out.

I was all pumped up, "C'mon Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

We ran over to Lucy house where she was at her window sill looking out at the river, where the sun was setting, "hey Luce!" I waved at her. I had told Happy to go home or to the guild in case anything happened that I did not want him to see, naughtily that is.

She immediately smiled that welcoming smile of hers, her eyes lit up like always, "you're back, I was just watching the sunset. Come inside, its cold."

I jumped inside as she closed the window, "Um, I don't know how to tell you this but…"

She sat me down, "I already know," she whispered.

I got up feeling angry, "who told you!" She wasn't supposed to know, she's gonna think I'm crazy, worse she'll probably be upset.

"It's okay Natsu, I still love you but I understand if you don't love me back…" she was smiling mischievously.

It wasn't that I didn't lover her, I just didn't want the true Lucy to reject me. I was going to speak but it was too late, Lucy had kissed me for like the fourth time. I couldn't complain I liked it every time. I kissed her back of course; it was sexy and sexy undoubtedly suited Lucy. She pulled away blushing, "we don't have to stop there," she bit her lips.

Damn it was I tempted, but I couldn't. To be honest if she wasn't cured soon I couldn't resist next time.

"I… we can go and see a specialist and they'll tell you how long till the potion goes away," that was probably the last thing she wanted to hear, but I knew the moment the really Lucy came back she'd never be the same with me if I did to her what I wanted to do so badly.

I took her hand and we walked to the specialist in silence. As much as he made fun of Lucy he didn't like to see her upset, the sad part was that she thought I didn't lover her but it was the complete opposite. We arrived at the specialist and she sat Lucy down, "how can I help you today?" She was friendly.

I was going to explain but Lucy cut me off, "I have a love potion inside me attracting me to him and I want to know how much longer till it leaves my body," she was frank.

The lady looked at us strangely, "so you're not a couple," she winked at me.

I looked at her funny, "can you just help her, please."

She put a band around her arm exceptionally tight, I could tell because Lucy had gripped my hand tighter, "I'm going to take a bit of magic out of her system and run a quick test, and then we'll know."

"How long does it take to run the test?" I asked.

She went up to Lucy with a sincere smile, "only a couple seconds."

The fluid started draining out of Lucy and she was becoming weak, the specialist was done and started using various spells to determine a result. She had finally finished and came back, "I don't know what to say."

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

Lucy turned to me, "Natsu I'm sorry, I wish it could just go away. But I'm still really happy."

How could she think that? After all we've been through; she wishes I could just go away. I don't care if Lucy wanted to do the craziest things to me, I'd stay no matter what because, "I love you Luce," I placed my free hand on her head.

"… The potion… uh wore off around sunset today… you're cured," she said in amusement.

We both looked at her in surprise, "WHAT!"

The specialist smiled innocently, "congrats!"

"So you're saying that everything I've said since sunset has being at my own free will?! I did things…" she was thinking back to when she kissed me.

I couldn't help but laugh, I could barely speak, "you…" breathe, "seduced me… at your own free will!" I was now pointing fingers.

"I'd say that's a compliment," commented the specialist.

She covered her mouth all red, I could barely believe what she did I don't know how she was handling it. We had left the specialist walking a meter apart; I'd never seen her more embarrassed, "this is worse than the time I grabbed your boobs," well not that the actually boob grabbing itself was bad.

"Did you like it?"

I raised an eyebrow, "hm?"

"Me acting the way I did, did you like it?"

Was she kidding? "I loved it!"

We both laughed but I wasn't lying, half way home she had taken my hand and we were now holding hands walking home. She was okay with this and so was I; I didn't want it to end.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was ashamed but happy all at the same time, I had liked Natsu for so long and somehow that 'perfume' allowed me to make a move and the best part was that Natsu wasn't disgusted by it all. I remembered everything though, the kiss, making out, sleeping together and kissing in front of the whole guild! They are never gonna let me live it down, "do you wanna stay the night?"

We were in my room and I wasn't gonna regret anything that I did that night, "are we gonna sleep?"

I shook my head, "good," he said with enthusiasm.

The next morning the sun was shining in my eyes and I could feel a hot muscular body up against mine, it was Natsu of course. I didn't want it to be anyone else, "Natsu are you awake?"

I looked up at him while leaning on his chest, "morning Luce."

I kissed him on the nose, "I cannot believe I needed a potion to persuade myself to do that," we laughed.

He smirked, "no more perfume?" He joked.

"Oh and let's keep it a secret from the guild, just so we can enjoy this," I suggested.

"Really?"

"Gives me a reason to jump on you randomly," I smiled.

"Agreed!" Natsu cheered pulling me in closer.

**The end.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I got a little sloppy toward the end but please review and favorite. **


End file.
